A Real Nightmare
by Sixteen Vanilla Beans
Summary: Kai and Amy get locked in a closet and have to deal with eachother for hours. Will they cope? Or even get out of the closet alive?
1. Prologue

**A/N So this is my first ever fanfiction... so sorry if it's bad! enjoy it... I hope xD**

Prologue

"Heya Amy!" Kai smiled, "How's the examination, if ya know what I mean" Kai winked. "Ugh, Kai! Go away." she grumbled , she was having a bad day, as usual, hung-over, tired, missing Ken, and to top off she had to work with her annoying co-worker and the case was hard to solve. _If only Ken were here... _she thought to herself, _he'll shut Kai up, no problem. And we'll have so much fun together, like the good old days. _She sighed, she wanted to cry, as usual, but she couldn't. "Amy?" Kai repeated for the tenth time. "Yes, Kai?"

"You never answered my question... how's the work coming along?" He gestured to the dead body. "I-I don't know." She replied "I need to see if there's more glass in his head, and why he's still bleeding, even though he's dead." "Ah, well you need to go to that closet where the microscopes and magnifying glasses are. Agent hottie-boom-bottie would've figured out the killer's instincts by now." "Fine!" She walked into the moldy messed closet "Ugh, why is the microscope on the only shelf in the entire closet?" She jumped but couldn't reach. "Kai!" she bellowed, get this stupid piece of equipment off the shelf!" Kai hobbled in trying to walk cool and accidently kicked the door while it locked behind him. "Shoot! It's locked! Don't worry Amy, I know karate and kung fu! Hiyaahhh!" Kai kicked the door as hard as he could. "Ow! Owowowowowowww! I think I sprained my ankle!" Kai stumbled into the mess in the back of the closet. "Oww! Who would put a thumbtack in here? I think I sat on it."

"Ugh Kai, this door is cement, are you an idiot?" Amy asked. "Umm yes I am an idiot" He smiled in the darkness. Amy tried the doorknob and found that it was locked. "Kai! I hate you! Get away from me!" She slumped to the floor, "Maybe we can scream for help?" Kai asked, Kai and Amy screamed until their voices were hoarse, but it was no use, no one else was at the crime scene, and no one would be for awhile. "Ugh Kai, I'm a data analysis, not a forensic tech, that's _your _job, why did you make me do it?" She cradled her head in her hands, "Now I have to be stuck in this closet for hours with you and your annoying remarks."

**A/N and that's it for now :) I'm not a big fan of Kai and Amy, but I felt like writing this. Haha. Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry if it took awhile to update... 6 hours on a coach bus to go to canobie lake park is boring so I wrote a lot on the bus. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death, sadly :( All characters and rights go to amazing EA**

Chapter 1: Trapped

"Ugh, we need air in here." Amy grumbled, "There has to be an air vent in here, somewhere"

Amy's vision was good, fortunately. She looked up at the ceiling and squinted at the sight of a... thing. Before long, she realized it was an air vent.

"Kai! There is a vent in here, maybe we can get out!" She jumped, but it was no use, and with Kai and his sprained ankle, it's not like he could do anything either.

Amy stamped her foot, "You're no help at all!" she said to Kai

"Well, at least we'll be able to breathe!" Kai said happily. "You should be happy that you're at least stuck with an optimistic person. _Well she _used _to be optimistic, until Ken... died. But I think I'll like being stuck in here with Amy, I'm sure I'll enjoy it, hopefully_, Kai thought to himself.

"Always the suck up, aren't you? Too bad you don't have your stupid Sims games."

"Hey! Do NOT insult my games, ever!" Kai sighed, "You know, I actually really wanted to be a video game designer and stuff, it would be awesome! Too bad the video game company didn't like my ideas." He said sadly. "But! Being a Forensic Tech isn't bad! Blood and guts! It's great, right Amy?" He smiled and then stopped, it's not like she could see his emotions in the darkness.

Amy shuddered "Kai, you are so gross. Can't you just sit there quietly and be a good boy? It needs to be quiet! I have a headache!" She rubbed her temples as to show how big her headache was, but Kai couldn't see that.

After a few moments, Amy was the one who broke the silence, "So, you only tried one video game company?"

"Yeah, Level 5 company, why?"

"Then, if creating video games was your 'dream', then why did you stop at Level 5? If you really wanted to do that, then why didn't you go to other companies? Maybe they would like your ideas."

"I don't know, I figured if Level 5 didn't like my ideas, then no one else would. Anyway, I don't want to talk about this." He grinned, "Would you rather eat guts or..."

"Kai! Stop! You're so annoying!" She shivered in the darkness, "And it's so cold in here, aren't you cold, Kai?"

"Nope, I've got my lab coat, sucks for you."

Amy mumbled something and curled up in a ball. After awhile, Kai got bored and spoke up.

"So how about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Did you always want to be a Data Analysist, or something else?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, I like computers so this job isn't bad."

"Oh! Ok. So I've been meaning to ask this..."

"No Kai. Whatever it is the answer is no."

"C'mon!" Kai pouted, 'You didn't even hear the question yet! You might like it, or answer yes."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because... um, it's important? Anyway, when we get out of here... W-would you like to go on a date with me?" Kai stuttered.

Amy's eyes turned into a cold hard glare. "No. I would never."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I like you that way and every guy I get involved with something bad happens to me or him."

"Oh?"

"Alex Kemp went to jail or ran away... I don't remember. Eric Mills, well he turned out to the maskmaker and tried to kill me. And Ken... well you know what happened to him." Amy said quietly.

After a long period of silence, the air vent stopped.

"Oh my god! Kai! The air vent stopped!"

"So? Why are you complaining? You were cold."

"...Do you even know what this means?"

"Uh... no?"

"No more air! We could die!"

Kai's eyes opened wide. "Do we have time?"

"Well, Mal and Natara aren't supposed to be here at around 8:00 pm and it should be about 5:00. So there's..."

"Not enough time."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Death Rescue

"Ahhhh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I'm too young to die!" Kai sobbed. "I need to see my family! Tell them I love them! Play Sims and watch kung -fu one more time!" Kai sat there with his head in his hands banging the walls with his good foot. "Why!"

"Kai calm the hell down. How can you be thinking of games at a time like this?"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? We're gonna die Amy!" He got near Amy and shook her shoulders with fear in his eyes.

"Hmph. What happened to being 'optimistic' now?" Amy scoffed. She gently took his hands off her shoulders. _I have to be there for him, he tried his best to comfort me. I need to tell it will be ok... _she thought to herself. _B-but what if we're not? What is death like? _Suddenly all the facts came to her like a flood in her brain. _What am I thinking? Of course we're gonna die! It'll take a miracle to live in a small closet for 3 hours without air... _"Kai... you need to stay calm. The more you freak out the more air you're going to waste." Amy said as calmly as she could.

Kai stopped thrashing and considered it. "Actually yeah that would be right." He slumped back, "So, what do you suggest we do the last few hours of our life?

Amy picked at her nails "K-Kai, I don't know. What can we do in a closet?"

"Umm well we can talk. Or, we could do something more interesting. Either way, we have to do _something_! We can't let the last few hours of our life waste away."

"Well okay, I guess. What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm well, uh maybe I should just say this to get this off my chest..." Kai instantly turned red. "B-But I don't know how you might act..."

"Just spit it out, Kalaba!" Amy snapped

"Jeez! No need to be pushy! Must be someone's time of the month." Kai said happily. "Anyway... um since I you know, started being a forensic tech at the crime lab after Eric went psycho on you. I guess I sorta liked you. I didn't know it until you and Ken were together and I realized... I minded. " The silence hung in the air before Kai hastily added, "I'm sorry." Kai quickly took off his glasses and pretended to clean them so he couldn't see Amy's reaction in the darkness.

"Don't be. At least you said something." Amy said softly. _What am I supposed to say? I don't think I like him like that. Whatever I guess we'll just sit here awkwardly for now._

Two hours later Kai and Amy desperately gasped for air.

"I told you... we were going to d-die!" Kai gasped

"We might still make it, Mr. Optimistic."

"Y-yeah whatever you say A-"

Kai was quickly cut off by Detective Mal Fallon throwing open the door in a panic. "Amy? Kai?"

"M-Mal!" Amy exclaimed as she quickly jumped to her feet, but then quickly slumped to the floor as her world went back.

**Sorry it may be short. Dun Dun Duuunn.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awake

Amy Chen's eyes fluttered open and she felt air being forced down her lungs. _Where am I? _she thought. She slowly scanned the room and took off the mask. When she saw Mal's coat slung over a chair everything came back to her in a rush. _The closet, Kai, Mal, the air vent... Omigosh! Kai told me he loved me! Where is he? Is he okay? _When Kai came to her mind she quickly jumped out of the hospital bed in a flowery thin nightgown she instantly became lightheaded. But she didn't care. She slowly walked out of the hospital room on her bare feet steadying herself against the walls. She lingered through the hallways until Mal found her walking through the halls.

"Amy? You should really be getting some rest... You're going to pass out again!"

"Um, uh... Where's Kai?" Amy stuttered while her cheeks turned red.

"Huh?" Mal had a confused look on his face. "I don't know, I think he's on different floor. But really who cares where Lab Geek number 1 is? Come on lets go back to your room."

_I care! _Amy thought_, I need to find him!_

Mal motioned for her to follow him and started walking toward Amy's hospital room.

"No!" Amy commanded, "I'm not going back to my room any time soon I need to find him!" Amy ran as fast as she could without tripping as Mal chased her from behind.

"Amy! Get over here! That idiot doctor says you need strict bed rest."

Amy flew into an elevator and the doors closed in Mal's face.

"Ah hell"

Amy finally found Kai's room on the 9th floor. Fear in her eyes Amy stood in front of the door and traced the words _Kai Kalaba _hastily scrawled in a nurse's handwriting. She sucked in her breath and opened the door to reveal Kai still out cold with his ankle wrapped in bandages. She quickly ran over to his bedside and noticed how pale he was and the heart monitor showed an increasingly slowing heart rate. Panicked Amy let out a yelp. "Kai!" Amy gently called his name and shook his shoulders. Kai's eyes slowly opened and he grinned when he saw her face. She wanted to yell at him for making her think he was about to die in any minute. But instead she wrapped him in a hug. "Yes, I will." She murmured.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I've changed my mind,. Yes, I will go on a date with you."

**Tada! There's only going to be one more chapter left, an epilogue! Which is going to be much shorter than this... Anyway, please review? :) **


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own one character in this epilogue, that is all.**

**~ Three Years Later ~**

Kai gently brushed his finger across her cheek. "You're as beautiful as your mother, you know that?" Two week old Violet Kalaba cooed in response.

"Still talking to her, huh?" Amy Kalaba said as she settled on the couch beside Kai staring at their new born daughter.

"What else am I supposed to do? Anyway I already know she's going to be exactly like you." Kai grinned

"Nah. That won't happen."

"She has your looks so she should have you personality to!" Kai pouted

As if Violet was hearing they're debate she pointed at the TV where Kai's kung fu movie was playing and sighed happily

"Hah! I told you!" Amy grinned

"Hmph. Siding with your mother, eh? You're a mean one."

Violet simply yawned and fell asleep in Kai's arms. And the Kalaba's stood peacefully on the couch like the perfect family. This is one decision that Amy didn't regret. And she never will.

**Aww Yay! Wasn't that cute? I finally finished this story**. **Let's celebrate! Nah, just kidding :) Anyway sorry that this epilogue is **_**really**_** short. But they're not supposed to generally be long anyways... I hope you enjoyed this story. Haha :)**


End file.
